1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer apparatus, and more particularly to an improved computer housing and associated front-mountable communications modem.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modems currently available for personal computer applications are of two general types: (1) an internal modem typically contained on a single printed circuit board and adapted to be inserted into an expansion slot provided within the computer case or housing; and (2) an external modem which is a self-contained free-standing device having its own power supply and is plug-connectible to an I/O port of the computer.
Although the internal modem is conveniently disposed within the computer housing and does not require an AC adapter or external cabling, it has the disadvantages that it provides no visual display of modem activity, it requires that the entire computer be shut down and rebooted in the case of a modem jam, and it usually conflicts with the multi-I/O card and sometimes with other serial I/O cards in the system. Furthermore, the internal modem requires the provision of a dedicated I/O slot and reserves a serial I/O port even when not in use.
In contrast, the external modem frequently includes one or more indicators displaying the communications activity of the telephone line and is provided with a separate on/off control switch for turning on the modem. This latter feature is convenient if the modem should hang up in that it allows the user to merely reboot the modem rather than the entire computer system. The principal disadvantage of the external modem is that it requires the provision of an AC adapter or the internal provision of an AC-to-DC converter; it requires desktop space or otherwise occupies a volume of space useful for other purposes; it requires external cabling for connecting it to the computer and, unless disconnected from the computer, requires that a serial I/O port be reserved even when not in use.